The scientific goal of this project is to use magnetoencephalography (MEG) to gain a better understanding of the cortical networks involved in phonetic processing. Cortical sources involved in phonetic processing using whole-head MEG shall be investigated using novel tools to reconstruct their locations and time courses. Key technical developments to facilitate this work include methods to co-register and normalize MEG, ECoG, and structural MRI data. Cortical network connectivity during phonetic processing will also be examined using neural source reconstructions. To the extent possible, all analyses will be cross-validated with ECoG recordings in brain tumor patients. This project provides an interdisciplinary approach to studying important issues of neuronal activation and connectivity, using a multitude of techniques such as MEG, ECoG, and MRI. It also supports translational research with the potential to improve preoperative clinical language mapping procedures.